Make You Feel My Love
by QuietNightingale
Summary: It is another day for Juvia Lockser to live. How? Because it all started with Gray Fullbuster.


Make You Feel My Love

by _QuietNightingale_

**A/N**: My first songfic. ;) The song is the title and sung by the version of Adele. I love this song since I the first time I heard it. I cried on the second time. -_- I don't know, maybe because I can relate... Anyway, I'm definitely sure to make this my wedding song in like, what, 10 years in the future? xD I also listened to the song while making this to feel the vibes... ;) My heart was having this funny feeling the whole time.

Love. One word can mean so many to other people.

For some, it is nothing but an illusion. Whilst for others, it means everything in the world. A portion of the human population, have yet to know how it works one way or the other.

Not for Juvia Lockser.

She's already discovered the meaning of it not too long ago.

Years, perhaps? She couldn't remember.

All that matters is she's finally found the true meaning of it, even though she never expected to.

It was man who had changed her life, forever.

It's nighttime. The lights were off, and the water mage laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling beside her Gray-sama plushie.

It wasn't normal of her to have some kind of insomnia when she was always excited to drift off into dream world to meet with her Gray-sama.

But, it wasn't bad to reminisce some of her memories before forgetting them, right?

What a silly question.

How could she ever forget?

Juvia giggles to herself as she smiles and hugs her Gray-sama plushie. She blushes a bit before hugging the doll even more.

It's amazing how only one person could change another one's life completely.

Perhaps, others have also been the same.

Love, huh?

It's a very complicated feeling.

Even the water mage has had her doubts; but she never lost hope. Not her. Not to her Gray-sama.

Not when he was the one who turned her life upside-down.

The water mage yawns as she starts to have a trace of drowsiness in her body. Still, she smiles.

Tomorrow would be another day.

Another day, to live.

The Phantom Lord incident.

How could she ever forget?

How could she ever forget the day the rain stopped?

If she hadn't joined Phantom Lord... If she hadn't been a part of the Element Four... She wouldn't have met him, would she?

Maybe...

Fate does funny things sometimes.

But she was there.

Yes.

The day when she met Gray Fullbuster

He was an enemy. But he was kind.

He mentioned that he would always protect his nakama. Juvia thought it was a nice thing. He trapped her in his ice, but lets her go afterwards (though it was because he grabbed her right chest.). He's too kind, she thought.

And then...

She was falling. In a few moments she'd scatter into tiny droplets of water fragments and she'd be gone. She was prepared. Nobody would want her after all. Nobody wanted a rain woman. It'll be over soon enough...

A hand grabs her. She was in shock. It was the man she fought earlier. Why would he save her? She was his enemy, right?

She asks the man why he'd saved her. Beats me, he says.

But why would he...?

He asks her if she's cooled off.

This man... he was too kind. Nobody has ever been so kind to her before.

And then, there it was.

A sudden light flashes before her eyes, so unfamiliar. She shuts her eyes at the sudden brightness, and then she opens them again and looks up.

The rain has stopped.

The clouds started to move away. The sun, which she had never ever seen in her life, was now greeting her for the first time in the clear blue sky.

It was beautiful.

She was in awe. The warmth of the sun touching her delicate skin for the first time. She could almost cry.

All her life she's been reaching for her goal of making the depressing rain stop. She's made a lot of teru teru bozu dolls who were her only companions in her gloomy life. And here it was before her eyes. It was not the teru teru bozu dolls. It was not of her willpower. It was this man beside her.

It only took one man to take away the greatest sadness of her life. One man. And this man's name was Gray Fullbuster.

For the first time her heart was... warm. The dark clouds that surrounded it before was now gone. She was finally free.

If this man hadn't saved her, she would have never seen all of this. Her existence would have been gone by then. It would have all been over.

But no.

He had saved her. He had shown her kindness. He had shown her the clear skies. He gave her hope. He gave her a future.

And that's where it all started.

It was when she had another day to live, and more.

The reason why Juvia Lockser is in love with Gray Fullbuster was because he was the one who took away the rain. Who cleared up the sky and showed her the brightness in all the gloom.

That was all it took to change her life forever.

The next evening, an event was held at the Balsamico Palace; the Palace that Natsu and the rest went to when they were supposed to capture Velveno. Though things turned out different and Velveno ended up proposing to Aceto, which, she accepted.

Now that evening, there was a ball being held for the celebration of Velveno and Aceto's marriage. The members at the guild were invited.

They were now at the dance floor, dancing with their respective partners. Well... some, that is.

Gray Fullbuster was by the buffet table, looking at the people dancing. He was wearing the same clothes the day Velveno proposed to Aceto.

"Gray... Aren't you going to dance with someone?" asked Erza when she saw the ice mage.

"Nah. Too tired. I don't see you dancing with anyone. That's rare. I thought that you're the dancing demon."

"I'll take a rest for a while. It seems like I've knocked a number of guys out."

"No wonder."

After a few moments of silence...

"Well, I'm in the mood to dance again, would you like to dance with me, Gray?"

"That was fast! No way. I won't be able to get out of your hands if I do."

"Ho? Shall I get someone else to dance with you then?"

"Who-"

"Juvia! Can you come over here for a second?" Erza shouted, not waiting for the ice mage to speak.

"Wha-" the ice mage mumbled, surprised when he saw Juvia a few distances away from him and Erza, sitting at a table. She was wearing the same dress when she talked to him back at the casino at Akane.

The water mage looked up, seeing Erza. She blushed when she saw Gray standing beside her. She stood up and walked over to them.

"What is it, Erza-san?" Juvia asked.

"Gray here is looking for someone to dance with. Would you like to dance with him?" said Erza with a kind smile on her face.

"Wait, Erza!" shouted the ice mage.

"Oh, don't be shy, Gray. She's the only girl available to dance with right now. Why not dance with her?" said Erza with a smirk.

Gray sent Erza an irritated look, while Erza continued to smirk.

"A-ano..." mumbled Juvia.

"Go on Gray. You can't possibly leave the Palace without taking the opportunity of this special night. It is Velveno and Aceto's marriage after all." Erza said.

Gray sighed. The things this woman says to him. How could she be so straightforward?

"Fine. I'm bored anyway." Gray said.

Juvia looked at him, surprised.

"Good." Erza smirked again. "Now go before the night ends." she pointed her head to the dance floor. More people were now dancing, but it was still spacious.

"Let's go, Juvia." Gray said a little annoyed. But he offered his arm to her.

"R-Right." Juvia mumbled shyly, taking Gray's arm.

"You can thank me later." Erza whispered to him on the other side. Gray only sent her an annoyed look.

Gray and Juvia walked through the dancing crowd, blending in with the rest.

'Make things clear now you stubborn boy.' Erza thought while watching their figures walking in the crowd.

When they reached the center of the dance floor, they stopped and got into a closed ballroom position. Gray put his right hand on Juvia's waist and held her hand on his left hand. Juvia put her right hand on Gray's shoulder. They started dancing when the lights went dim and the music started to play in a slow beat.

Juvia was blushing, though she was glad that Gray couldn't see her face that much.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's sorry that he got forced into this." Juvia mumbled to him. Gray gave her a kind smile.

"Nah. It's okay. Besides, you weren't doing anything too." Gray said

When the music reached the end of its intro, a woman started singing.

_'When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love'_

They both started getting into the music's rhythm, dancing slowly.

Juvia was looking to the side, avoiding eye contact. Gray thought that she looked beautiful in the dim lighting.

"You don't need to be so uncomfortable, you know." Gray said.

Juvia looked up to meet his eyes. "Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama."

"It's okay. You really don't need to be sorry, you know. How many times do you have to say that?"

"Juvia's sorry." mumbled Juvia, looking down.

Gray sighed. "Come here." he said, moving his hand away from Juvia's waist and putting it on her back, pulling her in closer.

_'When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love'_

Juvia's face heated up more when she neared him.

"Juvia, can I ask you something?" Gray asked her. Juvia got surprised and looked up to him.

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Why do you... you know... like me?"

"Oh. Well, that is..." she broke off.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'm not forcing you."

"Ah, no. Juvia can tell you. It's fine by me, Gray-sama."

"Okay. It's your choice."

Juvia started to tell him the day they met during the Phantom Lord incident and other things that happened to them after that. She told him the way she feels. The way she was so grateful for him.

_'I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong'_

Gray listened to her as she spoke. He never knew he was that... so important to her. Gray finally understood why Juvia was so in love with him. But he knew deep inside that it was not only her.

The way she would always protect him. The way he got mad when Lyon was so close to her. It would all make sense.

So why was he hiding his feelings for so long?

"That's why Juvia likes you, Gray-sama." Juvia finished. She was worried about how the ice mage would react to what she just said.

But she was surprised that when she looked up, he was smiling at her.

_'I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love'_

The woman stopped singing as the song reached its instrumental part.

"Why are you smiling, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, confused.

"Nothing." Gray said when he pulled her head closer so that their foreheads would touch. "You don't have to wait any longer, Juvia."

Juvia blushed when her face was really close to her Gray-sama. "H-Huh?"

"Nevermind." He grinned as he closed his eyes and his breath tickled Juvia's nose. It smelled of mint.

_'The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet'_

Juvia blushed as her heart beated fast.

"I'm sorry, Juvia." Gray mumbled.

"Why, Gray-sama?"

"For making you wait for so long."

"Wait for what, Gray-sama?"

_'I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love'_

"Close your eyes." Gray said.

Juvia blinked fast, but then closed her eyes.

"I love you, Juvia Lockser. Don't you ever forget that."

_'To make you feel my love'_

Juvia opened her eyes. Her Gray-sama plushie was looking straight back at her. Juvia sighed. "Another dream, eh?"

Gray woke up staring at the ceiling. He was naked. Not a surprise.

"What a weird dream." Gray muttered a little annoyed. "Oh, well."

**A/N**: Mehe. I'm such a meanie! . I am SO sorry! I can't believe I made it into a dream instead of a real one. I intended to make it real but I changed my mind. Oh, well. It was a good dream. xD It's 3am here, so please don't get mad. I was just bored and I'm not sleepy at all. -_- Sorry for the mistakes. Oh, and for the OOC-ness too. . Btw, do you guys think that Gray and Juvia ever dreamt of each other? :O Please review! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts! =D


End file.
